catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Shriek on Ice
"Shriek on Ice" is an episode in season three. In this episode, Shriek becomes a figure skater. Characters *CatDog *Shriek *Cliff *Lube *Eddie *Rancid *Katarina *Farburgian Judge *Randolph *Mr. Sunshine *Dunglap Plot In an alleyway in Nearburg, the Greasers beat up CatDog. Tired of fighting, Shriek stops beating them. In the Greasers home, Cliff asks Shriek due to her behavior. She tells him that she is tired of beating CatDog and wants more of life. Shriek imagines the future depicting older versions of CatDog and the Greasers, saying that beating CatDog will not happen again. She tells the Greasers she has plans and removes her jacket. She tells them that she will become a champion figure skater. The Greasers laugh, and Shriek leaves her home with her car. Due to Shriek's absence, Cliff tells Lube that the Greasers need three members. Eddie appears and asks Cliff if he can be a Greaser. Cliff makes him he becomes part of the Greasers. In the ice-rink, Dog plays a Mean Bob arcade game. Tired of Dog playing for over an hour, Cat leaves. CatDog finds Shriek by herself. Shriek asks Rancid if he can recruit her as a figure skater. Rancid refuses to recruit as he thinks in skating, nobody is better than Katarina. Shriek performs on the ice for Rancid. Rancid praises her performance and recruits her, replacing Katarina. Katarina gets pushed by Mr. Sunshine's Zamboni. CatDog meets Shriek, praising her skating skills and asking her about Cliff and Lube. She tells them that she quits the Greasers. The scene shifts to Cliff, Lube, and Eddie walking on a street. Eddie asks Cliff what to do. Cliff puts a sponge to Eddie's mouth and tells him they are going to an ice show to watch Shriek. Before Nearburg's Skate-Off, Shriek grooms herself and finds a picture of Cliff, Lube, herself and CatDog in it. Taunted by Cliff in the picture telling her that she is nothing without the Greasers, she angrily shreds it. CatDog enters the room, with Cat giving Shriek flowers but she throws them away. Dog gives Shriek green goo, whom she appreciates. As Shriek is about to kiss Dog, Dog kisses Mr. Sunshine. As Cliff and Lube enters the event, the security beeps, but they give Dunglap their baseball bat for their admission. CatDog looks for their seats, only that they are found right next to Cliff, Lube, and Eddie. Cat tells him that he expects Shriek to win, while Cliff tells Cat he expects her to lose. Eddie shows off his tattoo in his chest. Shriek enters the ice rink. She tells the audience that the performance is dedicated to a special person. Cliff wants to use Lube's banana to make her fall but Cat intervenes. Cliff becomes angry, where he and his fellow Greasers beats CatDog around the audience. CatDog and the Greasers enters the ice rink. Shriek takes them in her performance. They take part of her performance. After Shriek is scored near perfect, Dog congratulates her. Then Cat congratulates Shriek, then she slaps Cat. Cliff tells Shriek that he was wrong and that she is a great ice skater. Shriek tells him that she is always a greaser. Cliff tells Eddie that he is no longer part of the Greasers. The Greasers beat up the judge from Farburg, who gives Shriek a 9.9 score instead of a 10 score. CatDog leaves the stadium to avoid the Greasers beating them. Eddie asks CatDog if he can join them but he goes to them as he says that he does not want to be alone. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes